Girl's Day - Female President
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '여자 대통령 (Female President)right|200px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Álbum: '''Female President Repackage *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' neol saranghandago malhaebeorilkka sipeo ireoke maeil gaseumapa apa apa apa apa apa geureonde wae irae ni apeman seomyeon jagajyeo beoryeo amugeotdo anin aegigata aegigata oooo neoman saenggakhamyeon naneun maeumi joha nuneul tteul su eobseo Come on Just do it this yo~ nareul ttara haebwa ireoke Come on Come on ooo Come on Come on ooo niga meonjeo dagaga sarang handa mareul hae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae urinara daetongnyeongdo ije yeojabunisinde mwoga geureoke simgakhae wae andwae yeojaga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon japhyeoganeungeonga? geu aeege dagaga niga meonjeo kiseuhae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae ijen geuraedo dwae ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara neol johahandago gobaekhaebolkka sipeo neo ttaeme ontong meorissogi eojil eojil eojil eojil eojil neoman barabomyeon jakku useumi nawa nogeulgeotman gata Come on Just do it this yo~ nareul ttara haebwa ireoke Come on Come on ooo Come on Come on ooo niga meonjeo dagaga sarang handa mareul hae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae urinara daetongnyeongdo ije yeojabunisinde mwoga geureoke sosim hae wae anhae yeojaga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon japhyeoganeungeonga? geu aeege dagaga niga meonjeo kiseuhae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara ttarattarattattarattara geokjeonghajima hagosipeundaero hae nan neoui modeungeol da gatgo malgesseo neol sagwijago hallae neol johahanda hallae neol saranghallae ije Come on Like this Come on Just do it this yo~ niga meonjeo hae jom dareuge Come on Come on ooo Come on Come on ooo niga meonjeo dagaga naekkeorago mareul hae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae urinara daetongnyeongdo ije yeojabunisinde mwoga geureoke simgakhae wae andwae yeojaga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon japhyeoganeungeonga? geu aeege dagaga niga meonjeo kiseuhae ije geuraedo dwae niga meonjeo sijakhae ijen geuraedo dwae 'Español' Creo que debería decirte Eso Te quiero Todos los días, mi corazón duele, duele Duele, duele, duele, duele Pero ¿por qué me convierto Tan pequeño en frente de usted? Soy como una niña impotente, niña oooo Cada vez que pienso en ti, me siento bien No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti Vamos Sólo hazlo este yo Sígueme como éste Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Ve a él primero Y dile que lo amas Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Se empieza primero Presidente de nuestro país es ahora una mujer Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no pueden las muchachas hacerlo primero? ¿Vamos a arrestarnos si vamos primero el chico por primera vez? Ve a él primero Y tú le besas primero Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Se empieza primero Puede hacerlo ahora Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga Quiero decirle a usted Me gustas y te confieso Gracias a usted, toda mi cabeza está Mareado, mareado, mareado, mareado, mareado Cada vez que te miro, sigo riendo Me siento como si pudiera derretir Vamos Sólo hazlo este yo Sígueme como éste Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Ve a él primero Y dile que lo amas Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Se empieza primero Presidente de nuestro país es ahora una mujer Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no pueden las muchachas hacerlo primero? ¿Vamos a arrestarnos si vamos primero el chico por primera vez? Ve a él primero Y tú le besas primero Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Empiezas primero Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga Siga siga siga siga No se preocupe, Sólo haz lo que quieras Voy a tener a todos ustedes Quiero invitarte a salir, Quiero decirte que me gustas Quiero amarte ahora Vamos Te gusta esta Vamos Sólo hazlo este yo Usted lo hace primero, hacerlo de manera diferente Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Vamos, vamos oh oh oh Ve a él primero Y dile que es el tuyo Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Empiezas primero Presidente de nuestro país es ahora una mujer Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no pueden las muchachas hacerlo primero? ¿Vamos a arrestarnos si vamos primero el chico por primera vez? Vaya para él Y tú le besas primero Usted puede hacerlo ahora, Empiezas primero Puedes hacerlo ahora 'Hangul' 널 사랑한다고 말해버릴까 싶어 이렇게 매일 가슴아파 아파 아파 아파 아파 아파 그런데 왜 이래 니 앞에만 서면 작아져 버려 아무것도 아닌 애기같아 애기같아 오오오오 너만 생각하면 나는 마음이 좋아 눈을 뜰 수 없어 Come on Just do it this yo~ 나를 따라 해봐 이렇게 Come on Come on 오오오 Come on Come on 오오오 니가 먼저 다가가 사랑 한다 말을 해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 우리나라 대통령도 이제 여자분이신데 뭐가 그렇게 심각해 왜 안돼 여자가 먼저 키스 하면 잡혀가는건가? 그 애에게 다가가 니가 먼저 키스해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 이젠 그래도 돼 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 널 좋아한다고 고백해볼까 싶어 너 땜에 온통 머릿속이 어질 어질 어질 어질 어질 너만 바라보면 자꾸 웃음이 나와 녹을것만 같아 Come on Just do it this yo~ 나를 따라 해봐 이렇게 Come on Come on 오오오 Come on Come on 오오오 니가 먼저 다가가 사랑 한다 말을 해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 우리나라 대통령도 이제 여자분이신데 뭐가 그렇게 심각해 왜 안돼 여자가 먼저 키스 하면 잡혀가는건가? 그 애에게 다가가 니가 먼저 키스해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 따라따라따따라따라 걱정하지마 하고싶은대로 해 난 너의 모든걸 다 갖고 말겠어 널 사귀자고 할래 널 좋아한다 할래 널 사랑할래 이제 Come on Like this Come on Just do it this yo~ 니가 먼저 해 좀 다르게 Come on Come on 오오오 Come on Come on 오오오 니가 먼저 다가가 내꺼라고 말을 해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 우리나라 대통령도 이제 여자분이신데 뭐가 그렇게 심각해 왜 안돼 여자가 먼저 키스 하면 잡혀가는건가? 그 애에게 다가가 니가 먼저 키스해 이제 그래도 돼 니가 먼저 시작해 이젠 그래도 돼 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop